A new path
by Ghostfang52
Summary: After having several weird dreams, Cloud is slowly being drawn to the path Sephiroth had taken and is being slowly drawn to Jenova to do things which Sephiroth believed in. What will happen as time passed? Will Cloud become like Sephiroth?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters or the story or hope to make a profit from them. I just like to play the video game. **

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Strange Night**_

The sky was dark and the clouds were black as space. The wind blew slightly and at a deserted city, Cloud was walking down the empty streets with no one around. No cars. No lights working. No People. It was like walking on a path of darkness. As Cloud continued to walk down the narrow road, he looked all around, seeing nothing and wondered where he was. _Where am I…where is everyone…Tifa…Barret…Vinecent?_

As Cloud continued to walk, he began to notice that the wind picking up on him. It was starting to get a little harder to walk and as Cloud mind was pondering about other things, he began to hear a female voice from the sky saying, "Follow my path…follow my path."

"Who are you!" Cloud demanded as he looked around but saw no one. The voice started to freak him out but he remained calm. He wished he had his sword with him but all he had was his clothing and gloves. Nothing to fight with! This wasn't good Cloud kept thinking. But who was saying that? The voice didn't sound like an average female voice. It sounded like something he heard before…but yet it didn't sound human.

"Follow my path Cloud." The female voice said again, causing Cloud to clenched his teeth with thoughts of who said that.

"Shut it and show yourself!" Cloud yelled with angry eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Follow my path…like my young child." The female voice said again in a louder and calm voice.

For some reason, Cloud felt like someone was behind him and slowly turned his head around and his eyes became wide. Cloud body began shaking and he made it stop immediately to show no fear in his dark blue eyes. Just ten yards from him, Sephiroth stood holding his long blade.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed. "What are you doing here!"

"Hello Cloud…long time no see." He replied while holding a sinister smile. "Come and merge with me…so that we may one day complete our destiny."

Cloud didn't know what to do. He was trap with no way of defending himself or running away. _What to do! What to do! Dang it!_ Was death going to come to him this day or was he going to live to see the next he kept thinking.

"Cloud…my son…come and complete both of our destiny." The female voice came again from the sky. "Come and you'll see what you were really born for."

"…who are you?" Cloud asked while becoming more calm for some strange reason and when he blinked, Sephiroth was no longer there, but a new person…or better yet some new creature he'd never seen before. It was hard for Cloud to see the person due to all the shadow around him or her. But their height was about Cloud height or perhaps a little taller. "Show yourself."

"I shall show myself when the time shall come." The female voice said. "But for now…accept this."

Cloud was confused by her statement and just before he was about to say anything, he sensed someone behind him and looked aside real quickly, finding Sephiroth behind him thrusting his sword forward at him. It was too late! There would be no way to dodge it in time.

"No, AAARRHHH!" Cloud yelled as the blade came through his stomach and saw his blood splash out of him.

"Nooo!!!" Cloud yelled as he opened his eyes and found himself in his bed inside the dark room. He was dressed in only his pants and felt like he was sweating. _Was that real! No, it's just a dream…but why did that stab felt like that…I can still feel it going through my stomach._

Cloud continued to pant and feared going back to sleep again. He didn't want to face that strange creature again nor Sephiroth. What did they both mean by their statement he kept trying to figure out while in his bed still. While still pondering on what happened, Cloud came to notice if he had waken anyone up in the bar house. Tifa was just a door away from him but she had senses that was really high.

Feeling that insomia had taken over him, he walked over to his window to stare at the stars. It appeared to still be late at night, but it didn't matter. He would just wait until the morning before he went somewhere. But where to go? He had no place he truly called home. He felt far away from his friends. He had no reason to live at times he felt. What would be the point. What to live for?

As Cloud continued to think these things, he felt something strange on his stomach. It was as though there a burning spot and it kept bothering him. Taking his eyes down to see what was the matter, Cloud eyes became wide as plates to what he saw.

"What the!" Cloud yelled as he noticed a strange round black circle on his stomach. It was the spot where Sephiroth stabbed him. But what was it? How did it get there!_ What is that!_

Cloud didn't know what to do. How was he going to get rid of it. Was it even possible. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good for him he felt considering he was going on a huge mission tomorrow with Vincent and Tifa to a reactor that was suppose to have some bounty for them to turn in. It's been over 4 months since the whole party agreed to take up doing bounty jobs considering it paid high. But Cloud didn't really care about the money. All he cared about was doing something in his life other than deliver things.

Taking his eyes away from the window, Cloud immediately placed on a shirt so that he wouldn't face that dark spot on him. He didn't want to it to bother him no more. All he wanted was to stay calm and relax. Just before Cloud was going to step back to the window, he heard knockings on his door.

_It must be Tifa. I knew it…she heard me._ Cloud thought as he began to walk over to the door and the knocking continued over and over. "Tifa, hold yourself. I'm almost there."

Just as Cloud began to open the door, he saw a blade thrusting towards his face in a quick motion. But before the blade touched his face, Cloud quickly jumped back by his bed and right before his eyes, he saw a man in a black cloak and a hood over his face.

"Who are you!" Cloud demanded as he grabbed his huge sword against the wall by him.

The man remained quiet and just before Cloud was going to say something else, the man jumped forward at him swinging his blade at him. So swiftly, Cloud blocked it and continued to block the strange man attacks. As Cloud continued to block his attacks, he wondered who it was. But he didn't have time to think of this stuff so he swung his blade at the hooded man neck. Just before the blade sliced his neck off, the hooded man ducked down and thrust his sword to Cloud stomach fast.

Cloud felt in a tight spot considering he was almost against the wall and couldn't scoot back anymore. He had no choice! Before the blade was about to stab Cloud, he jumped back and busted through the window behind him. As Cloud was falling down from the second floor house, he saw the hooded man looking out the window at him. It was too hard to see his face but Cloud didn't care no more. When Cloud landed on the ground, he scraped his foot against the ground and after he stopped, he looked up at his room and saw the man missing from the window. Where was he?

Feeling a strange presence, Cloud looked behind him and saw the hooded man just a foot from him swinging his blade at him fast. So in quick motion, Cloud did a back flip over the blade and landed behind the hooded man and swung his blade at him quickly. But before the blade came to the hooded man body, he blocked it and they held their swords together.

"Who are you!" Cloud roared as he pushed against the hooded man. "And why are you attacking me!"

"….I don't have a name." The hooded man said in a deep voice. "…I don't need a reason…but I shall awake you."

"What the heck are you talking about!!!" Cloud yelled as he pushed the hooded man back against their house walls. Cloud anger was raging more and more for some reason. But he didn't care. As he continued to walk over to the man, Cloud noticed lights in other people houses were coming on in the slum to see what was going on. _Let them see! I don't care! I just want answers!_

As Cloud continued to walk over to the man, the hooded man jumped forward at him swinging his blade some more at him. But Cloud continued to block all the blows and started swinging his sword at him as well. Cloud started feeling a strange pain on his stomach as he continued to swing his sword at the hooded man as he blocked it. It felt as though it was trying to take over him or something. He wasn't able to ignore it. The pain was becoming worse as the battle continued. He wasn't able to stop it! It was too much! "AARRHHHGGG!!! What's the heck is this!!!" Cloud shouted as he swung his sword one more time at the guy and busted through his sword and sliced the hooded man chest deeply, causing him to fall to the ground bleeding.

Cloud started to pant as the pain on his stomach was ceasing and began to wonder what was that. But he didn't care no more. He had the guy on the ground and looked at him with a sinister smile. Cloud began chuckling as he bent to his knees to remove the hood and after he did, it was a man with black spiky hair. He was close to death it seemed.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded as he saw other people coming outside to see what was going on.

"Call me…nameless I guess…heh…heh…heh." The man said as blood started coming from his mouth.

"Why did you attack me then?"

"You ask so many questions…just shut up and let me die."

"Tell me!" Cloud demanded as anger was building up in him. He felt like choking him but couldn't considering over 20 people was now outside looking at them. But why would he care! Just before he was going to force the answer out of him, he glanced up at his house and saw Tifa at the door with a worried face. How long was she watching? She must have knew he was going to win since she didn't say nothing.

"Just remember this name…Promise Land." The man said as he closed his eyes and died.

Cloud had no reason to be there. Some strange person tried to kill him. Why would he care any longer. As Cloud began to walk back to the house, he saw Tifa looking at him with shock in her face.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Your whole eye…" Tifa started when she continued to look at him strangely. "They were just black a moment ago…while you were fighting that man."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters or the story or hope to make a profit from them. I just like to play the video game. **

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**A strange lust**_

Cloud was sitting at the breakfast table looking only at the window ahead of him. It was finally morning and Cloud saw through the window a crowd of people outside of his house looking at the doctors take the dead body away. Cloud didn't really care what was to come next. He knew he wasn't going to be arrested due to the area he lived in the slums and that most of the town saw that he was defending himself. Cloud glanced at his sword that was just a few yards from him, leaning against the kitchen wall by the regenerator.

He saw the dried blood stay on there, causing him to remember what he had done last night. But how did his anger take over him like that he kept wondering. Why did it feel so awful but yet so good to unleash that anger? It was too much to think about Cloud came to as he noticed Tifa coming into the kitchen from the living room wearing a pink bathrobe and her hair reached down her back.

"Are…you okay?" Tifa asked as she came in front of him, but he kept his eyes at windows to see everyone walk outside. "You still seem to be shock ever since I asked you about your eyes last night. You just walked off when I asked you."

"I'm fine." Cloud told as he remembered about that statement of hers. _What happened to my eyes I wonder? Do I really want to know…no, it's not bothering me at the time, so I'll drop it._

"So who was that person who attacked you?" Tifa asked while he pulled up a chair and sat by Cloud.

"I'm not sure." Cloud once again told.

"So do you think Shinra sent them after you?"

"Why would they want to do something stupid as that?"

"I'm…not sure."

"I really don't feel like speaking about this Tifa." Cloud said as he looked at her in the eyes and saw how concerned she was about him. "Tell me, when are we starting the mission?"

"I'm afraid it's tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"Vincent isn't going to be able to make it due to some things he has to do."

"Does it matter. We're going without him."

"We can't do that. You know how dangerous this mission is?"

"Do I care? I can handle it by myself!" Cloud said. He didn't want to stay home. He wanted to go out. He wanted to fight someone for some reason. If he was just to stay home, then he would only think about what happened already and it would cause him to become mad.

"Cloud! What's wrong with you?" Tifa demanded as she placed her hands on his. "Ever since last night, you've been acting strange. If it's about the attacker, then tell me!"

"It's none of your business! I'm fine!" Cloud exclaimed as he pulled his hands away and started to walk out the kitchen.

As Cloud began walking up the stairs to go back into his room, he started to feel strange in the stomach where the dark spot laid and began to clench his teeth. The pain was getting worse and worse. Cloud stopped in his steps up the stairs as a female voice began to say in his head, "Yes…let your anger take over you. Let you look for answers."

"Shut the $%& up!" Cloud shouted as he pushed the wall by him and made a hole. The voice continued to talk in his head over and over. It was haunting him as the spot on his stomach began to hurt him more. Cloud then fell onto his knees and placed a hand over his head as images began popping into his head of a creature that looked like an alien come into his mind over and over. Other pictures of labs and machines began coming into his head. Pictures of fire came into his head. Pictures of monsters came into his mind. It wouldn't stop. Cloud closed his eyes, but it got worse. Cloud yelled and fell onto his stomach knocked out.

At a forest far away from Cloud house, Vincent was up on a tree looking all around him. He then jumped from tree to tree as he thought; _I sense a great force coming into this world. But what is it? Not only that…but also what is that strange energy coming from the forest? I haven't sensed anything like this. It's as though…this person is already dead but still walks. How is this possible? I have to see what's going on._

As Vincent continued to jump branch to branch, Vincent eyes scanned every part around him until he saw someone down from him wearing a black robe. So he stopped on a tree near him quietly and starred at the hooded person standing there doing nothing. It was too hard to see his face due to the hood and he was about Cloud height. _This is where the strange aura is coming from? But who is that person?_

As the hooded person just stood there, Vincent noticed a man in a business suit come towards the hooded person and stopped in front of him. Vincent noticed the two people talking about something, but it was too hard to hear anything. It was bothering him too much. He knew these people weren't normal. Especially the one in the robe. The man in the business suit was new to him also. He was a black beard and strait hair.

Interrupting Vincent thoughts, Vincent noticed the man in the black suit leave in a calm matter. _What were they talking about? Should I go down the hooded man and see who he is? Might as well. But I have to be careful._ Taking his eyes off the suited man, Vincent went to look at the hooded man, but he was missing. _Where is he! He was just here a second ago. _As Vincent continued to think this, he sensed something behind him and looked quickly and his eyes grew wide to what he saw. Just right behind him, he saw the hooded person swinging a large blade at him. _How did he get there!?_

Vincent quickly dodged the blade as he jumped off the tree and landed on another, looking at the strange person just three yards from him.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked while taking how out his gun and pointed it at him.

The hooded person remained quiet as pointing their sword at him. "You shouldn't spy on people." The hooded person said in a man voice as he jumped forward at Vincent and began swinging his blade at him in fast motion. Vincent dodged the attacks by jumping back onto another tree and began shooting at the hooded man. But he blocked them with his blade while rushing up to Vincent in a fierce matter. His attacks were ruthless Vincent thought as he jumped high into the air and saw the hooded man doing the same.

This person wasn't an average fighter Vincent thought as he placed his gun away and took saw the hooded man come closer to him while swinging his blade. So in a swift second, Vincent blocked the blade with his claw and collided backwards due to the hooded man force. Landing on the ground smoothly, Vincent saw the hooded man coming down towards him while swinging his blade down at him.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Cloud opened his eyes slowly and found himself in his room again. What happened to him he thought as he placed a hand on his head. Cloud then began to think about the strange things he saw and for some reason felt he had to get out of this town and go somewhere else. Not somewhere else he all of a sudden thought, but to a certain reactor of Shinra. He had to go and there was no stopping him as he started to rub his eyes. He had to find out why he had feeling like this lately and for some reason, he felt like it would be that place he would find it out from.

As Cloud lifted himself, he started to walk over to his closest and dressed himself in his average clothing. It was becoming strange to Cloud, but as time as was passing, he began to feel a new feeling that he liked. It was like he had so much power and that he can do anything. But what was it. Why did he care Cloud thought as he was placing his boots on? It was as though Cloud whole body became energetic.

While Cloud walked over to the door, he saw it opening on itself and saw Tifa come into his room dressed in jeans and a black tank top. Cloud wanted to clench his teeth because he wanted to sneak out before anyone knew, but just stood there. However, as Cloud starred at her, he started to feel a little lustful after her. He had to take his mind of that, he had to go somewhere.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked as Tifa noticed he was fully dressed to go somewhere.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Tifa was only able to say.

"I fine as you can see. Now move; I have to go somewhere." Cloud told but saw Tifa remain in front of the door.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm acting the same way I always do."

"No, you're acting like you use to in the past. You're taking me and everyone else out your life."

"I'm not doing that." Cloud told.

"Don't you see the pain I'm in seeing you like this?" Tifa said while making a serious and sad face at the same time. "Why are you in so much pain? Why are you yelling in your sleep and why did you faint today? Why are you so unconcerned about the person you killed! Why are you acting so careless!"

"Why are you acting so annoying? I told you, I'm fine. Now move, I have to go somewhere." Cloud told as he took a step closer.

"Because I don't want you to be hurt and alone! I don't want to see you suffer!"

Cloud just remained there as he stared at her with his blue eyes. "I thank you for that, but there's no need."

"You told me when we were kids that you would never want me hurt! Well you're not keeping that promise! Do you have any idea how this feels!?"

Cloud couldn't take no more as he started to walk forward to push Tifa out the way, but she grabbed both his arms with his hands and said, "Don't go! Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"I know I made you a promise…I intend to keep it." Cloud told as he started walking forward, causing Tifa to scoot back while keeping a firm grasp on his arms. "But this is something I have to face alone. Until then…I can't get you involved."

Tifa bumped against the hall wall and still had Cloud arms. But this time she was trap and he stood in front of her. She didn't know what to do. She was trap under him. She couldn't do anything. But what did he mean handle something by himself?

"But Cloud…"Tifa said slowly, trying to think of something to say until she found Cloud lips on hers. She didn't know what to do. She was becoming more hot and her heart began to beat faster and faster as Cloud kissed her more and more, deeper and deeper.

As the kissed proceeded on, Tifa placed her hands down and Cloud placed a hand on her hip and leaned his chest onto hers. She then started to rub both her hands behind his back and she felt his tongue roll in her mouth as she did the same to him. She wasn't able to stop herself as she grabbed his behind and felt Cloud biting her neck and kiss it in a relaxing way that caused her to moan in delight. She continued this as Cloud started to go up, bite her ear, and nip on his with his lip and tongue.

Cloud wasn't able to stop himself. It was as if someone had taken over him and began to touch her breast and saw how she giggled and moaned with his movements. Why did he kiss her in the first place he wondered. Was it from all the years he knew her but never did anything? Was it from all the holding in he kept for her.

Cloud continued to kiss her more and more and touched his breast and a hip, Tifa placed a leg around his waist and was becoming hornier. She wanted more of him. She wanted to get wild with him. It especially made her groan for more as he bit her ear. It was like she was having a heart attack or something while biting her ear and touching her breast harder and harder as though he was massaging it. She wanted him to go under her shirt, but what would happen if that was to happen she wondered. Would anything strange ever be between them if they actually…no she thought. She didn't care. All she wanted was him.

Without thought, she placed her hands under Cloud shirt and began to feel this strong cold back. She rubbed it harder and harder as Cloud continued to roll his tongue in her mouth and pushed her more against the wall. He then placed one of his hands on her thighs, causing her to feel more hot and horny. As Cloud continued to kiss her, she started to rub her chest on his.

"Cloud! Tifa! Are you here!" Yuffie yelled as she came through the front door and saw no one around. As Yuffie Voice came across the house, Cloud and Tifa stopped kissing as they heard footsteps come up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own these characters or the story or hope to make a profit from them. I just like to play the video game. **

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Encounter**_

As the footsteps continued up the stairs, Cloud and Tifa stood about a foot apart, glaring down the hallway to see what was wrong with Yuffie. Her voice sounded scared and frightened as though she came from a lion pit or faced death head on. As they waited, Tifa noticed her clothing a little out of place, so she quickly fixed that and by the second she did, Yuffie came running down the hallway until she arrived in front of them panting. She was fine with no cuts or bruises, but her face was sweating as though she just came running from somewhere far away.

"Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed as she came closer to her to make sure Yuffie wasn't going to faint. "What's wrong? Why are you like that?"

"Just north of here, over 100 innocent people were killed in cold blood by some kind of creature!"

"What!" Tifa nearly yelled as her heart began to beat harder and harder. "How do you know this!"

Cloud eyes had his eyes narrowed in Yuffie statements and before he was about to say anything, his head started to hurt all of a sudden with a voice in his mind, "_They look for you and you know that….don't you._"

Cloud placed a hand over his forehead as he heard Yuffie say, "No one really knows, but it seemed last night, there was a huge killing spring for some maniac with a sword. It was shocking when it was found several hours before I came here. But I'm scared. What if this killer comes here."

"How were they killed?" Cloud asked as he placed his hand down.

"With a sword." Yuffie answered, still sounding scared. "I'm not sure who did it…but it was freakish. There's blood everywhere and dead bodies are found on every street."

After Yuffie said that, Tifa glanced back at Cloud, he had eyes of concernment based on this matter. By the worried look on Tifa face, Cloud knew she was thinking the same thing. Whoever killed the area up north was most likely the same guy Cloud killed last night or someone with him. Someone who he hadn't met yet. But the more Cloud was thinking of this, the more he wanted to slice this person up. Not because of what he or she did to toe bunch of innocent people. But just because they seemed like a challenged he yearned for. He had to stop thinking this he told himself as he tried to change the subject in his head.

"So what do you think we should do?" Yuffie asked, as though they were a bunch of superheroes waiting to take down any evil that comes in the world. The idea almost made Cloud chuckle.

"Don't worry." Cloud promised. "I'll take a look out tonight and see if there's anyone around."

"Maybe I should come with you?" Tifa asked.

"No." Cloud told with his dark blue eyes.

"Why?" Tifa demanded.

"Because someone needs to watch Yuffie."

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted with a blush. "I'm not weak! I…just don't like the sight of blood that much. That's all."

"Like I said," Cloud started as he started to walk back into his room, "By tonight, I'll go out and search the area to make sure no threat is around."

Before Tifa was able to say anything, Cloud closed his door hard and left the two girls standing there. Tifa wondered what was going on with Cloud. He was becoming more of a solitude man and she kept having a bad feeling something bad was going to happen in the future.

Once Cloud was in his dark room, he fell to his knees while placing his right hand over his forehead. It was hurting more than normal and the longer it was happening, the more he felt like yelling. He then hearing a dark voice in his head saying, "_Come…come and see what's lie in the darkness. Come and you'll only find happiness. Kill the ones who kill the innocent. Kill them before…this person kills the very ones you care about._"

Cloud punched the floor several times with his left palm while clenching his teethes. His rage was becoming more and more. He wanted to see the sight of blood off someone come into his hands. The voice continued saying, "_Come my dear. Come and unleash me into the world…only you can open that door. You are the one I choose to do that._"

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled finally while closing his eyes. But as he did that, an image of Jenova came. It was her full body and she was enclosed with nothing but darkness all around her. It was too much to take for Cloud! So he opened his eyes and started to pant out of relief as his headache was beginning to decease.

But even though the headache was gone, he still kept thinking about what he heard and Jenova. What was happening to him he kept thinking about. Why was all this happening to him. It was too much. He kept thinking stuff he didn't want to do. His blood kept boiling for death.

After several hours, the night came and as Cloud was walking down the stairs with his large sword hooked behind him, he and out the front doors. Once he came outside where the sky was black with little stars, he saw Tifa standing on the yard with Yuffie behind her. She had a worried look on her face as Cloud stopped in front of her.

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?" Tifa asked.

"You can take you time on that answer." Yuffie added.

"Yes." Cloud answered coldly as he walked pass them both and came on his motorcycle. He then started it up and drove towards the path that lead to the woods. It seemed to have passed half an hour when Cloud finally came into the woods after walking through the city and other areas such as the slums. The forest was nicer than the city. It wasn't polluted with nothing. There wasn't people dirtying it up daily. The stars were able to be seen. The fresh air was pleasant. As Cloud continued to drive his motorcycle down the dirt path, his eyes scanned the areas and felt no evil pretence or anything of the sort.

"_You are getting closer to the truth my dear."_ The voice said in cloud head, causing him to clench his teeth. He hated that voice. It was like a disease just to be with it. But what did it meant by that he wondered. What truth? Lies most likely.

Before Cloud was about to slow his bike down, his stomach started to hurt a lot. It was too much to hold. Cloud started to yell as it got worse. He knew it was the black circle on him. When the pain came to a point where it felt like he was stabbed in the stomach, he fell off his motorcycle and came crashing into the dirt. As he continued to roll on the dirt, he heard his motorcycle make a loud crash. He knew the bike was most likely broken and perhaps a bone of his. But he didn't care. When Jason was on his back, his stomach had pain rushing around the black circle.

It seemed as though his whole body came stiff and be kept punching the ground due to the pain he wasn't able to do anything about. Just then, the ache started to stop. It was as though he had reached heaven knowing the pain was gone. He panted for a while, wondering when would be the next time he get another burst like that.

"Did that hurt? Knowing you, I highly doubt that." A voice said somewhere around Cloud, causing him to get to his knees quickly to scan the area.

"Who said that?" Cloud demanded as he came back to his feet.

"Don't worry about me. It's you I want to talk about. So what do they call you here? Cloud?" The voice said somewhere around him.

"I'm not the mood for games." Cloud growled as he started to get angry with his eyes scanning the area with no luck.

"Who ever said this was a game?"

"What do you want!"

"I just want to have a talk with you. That's all. How's that black dot on you doing?"

"Did you put that there!" Cloud demanded.

"Of course not….someone else did…someone you'd be really familiar with."

"Who?"

"I believe the last chosen one called her mother…but she is called the Secalar. But you can call her Jenova for short."

"You expect me to believe that crap?"

Just then, Cloud felt a pretence behind him and quickly took out his sword and blocked an incoming blade. His eyes came on a man with a hood over his face holding a skinny blade.

"Wow. You are quick!" The hoodman replied as though he was entertained. "But show some respect for the Secalar. She's the reason why you're alive."

"She's going to be the reason why I'm going to slice your threat!" Cloud remarked as she pushed his blade harder into the hoodman's.

"Such violent words. You know that that I killed a whole town by myself? I'm just shock….nameless was suppose to annihilate your little slum. But you had to kill him off."

"What is the black dot on me!"

"It's called a Transcitment. It's basically a tool to give you a better connection with uuumm…mother, yeah, that's what you call her here. I'm sure you've been hearing your calling?"

"What calling?"

"It seems destiny has picked you from all these years to…guide us into freedom. That's the best way I can put it in order to tell you a lot, but not a lot."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"You are a lost child…a child that is meant to be captured into the right hands. You do not know what you want. You do not know what you are. You still seek answers. Answers that would give you a purpose for living. Come with us…and I'll show you those answers…the answers that would only lead you into doing the things you've always loved."

"I'm going to pass that."

"Don't worry, I'll meet you either by two ways….will…or force."

"Not if I kill you now!"

Just then, Cloud took his left hand off his blade handle and pointed it as the hoodman's face. Before the hoodman knew what was going to happen, Cloud hand glowed red and quickly shot a fireball at his face, causing the hoodman to fly back several yards back yelling. As the hoodman slammed at the tree with smoke coming off him, he looked in front of him and saw Cloud thrusting his blade at him quickly and was stabbed deeply into the stomach until his blade came out his back and into the tree.

"Hehehehe…."The hoodman chuckled with his head face down. "I see you brought material with you…you sneaky one. Lucky I didn't bring my real body…I know how much you love killing."

"Shut it!" Cloud roared at him.

"I know that you enjoy killing…I know that you enjoy fighting even if it isn't for a reason. I know that you will seek me for answers. But I did leave something for you…so you wouldn't feel so lonely considering your bike it broken. Lastly…remember this word….Promise land."

Just then, the hoodman body became dusk and as it flew off in the sky, Cloud stood looking at hooded man come out from bushes and other areas in the woods slowly until there was about 25 all around him holding a blade. But as Cloud stood there, he stared at them with his eyes entirely black.


End file.
